Here We Go Again
by MysticLady3
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy won't stop arguing so their friends set up a way to stop it. Will it work? Two parts. J/C Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

Rated: T

Disclaimer: 'Jimmy Neutron' does not belong to me. This is a story made up by me for entertaintment purposes.

"You are _so_ wrong Neutron!"

The usual crowd that resided in the Candy Bar sighed in annoyance. It looked to be that another pointless fight between resident teen genius Jimmy Neutron and the outspoken, somewhat annoying, blonde Cindy Vortex was to begin. Nobody really understands why this fighting goes on almost every week. Usually its about who does better in something or about homework or even something that the other disagrees with and instead of letting go, it becomes something unnecesary.

For some reason this now heated squabble has become the third one this week, which was normally unheard of from these two as of recently. As the years had gone by, both came to a silent agreement to stop their bickering, mostly due to their best friends becoming a couple. They made it through middle school and up till Christmas break of junior year without any major bickering . But something happened after the winter vacation that set up the weekly fights. Some say it was because Cindy had broken up with her boyfriend before hand and decided to let out her anger on him. Others think that she went crazy and went after him for the heck of it. But a small group think that it could have been pent up sexual frustration due to their attraction to each but they not knowing how t deal with it rationally decided to do it their own way. That small group consists of Libby, Sheen and Carl- Libby being Cindy's best friend and Carl and Sheen being Jimmy's. Libby and Sheen have been dating since middle school and became the sole reason Jimmy and Cindy stopped arguing. So much for that.

"Oh please Vortex, you wish I was wrong." the 16 year old genius shot back. To say he was special was an understatement; Jimmy Neutron exceeded beyond anyone his age or older in the field of Science. Many college officials have come to the small town of Retroville from all over the world to convince the boy to go to their school, if it meant him having to skip a few grades. But he always turned them down, his reason being wanting to finish high school and staying with his parents as much as he can. If he was honest with himself, he would say there was another reason.

"What do you mean 'I wish', I know I am." The blonde girl yelled back. Cindy Vortex is your typical 16 year old female: Loves to shop, look at boys and hang out with her friends the only thing that made her different than other girls she hanged with is that she was an exception student.Her mother had always said the Vortexs excelled at everything. Up until the third grade she was able to do that before she was "pushed" off her throne by one Jimmy Neutron. She had sworn then and there to make his life miserable for doing that to her. But somewhere along the way, something changed. With all those adventures during the fifth grade, they slowly started to respect each other. It wasn't until an outside threat came that their true feelings came out. Til this day she often wonders, in the security of her room, why he never asked her out. Not that she would admit it to anyone. But still she can't help but smile when thinking what it be like to be his girlfriend. Though at this moment, that is the last thing on her mind.

"No you're not"  
"Yes I am!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"Will you two just SHUT UP!!" The crowd turned their heads to see Libby Folfax scream. She was normally the cool headed of the bunch but the constant fighting had her reach her breaking point. She breathed deeply to settle herself before continuing.  
"Can't you two just agree to disagree and move on with your life?" She pleaded. Jimmy and Cindy looked quickly at each other before responding with a "No!" and restarted their shout match. Libby slapped her palm to her head and dragged it down her face. _"These two will be the death of me!" _she thought angerly. Beside her, her boyfriend Sheen and their friend Carl snickered but stopped as soon as Libby shot them a hard look.  
"Oh come on Libs, you knew that they wouldn't have actually stopped fighting when you said that." Sheen said.  
"Yeah Libby, it be kinda weird if they did." Carl reponded as he stuffed chips in his mouth.  
"Its kinda like the Circle of Life: dogs chase cats, pigeons poop on your car, Cindy and Jimmy scream at each other till they are blue in the face." Sheen replied matter factly. Libby could help but smile and roll her eyes at this. He may not be the smartest guy but he can sure make her laugh. She turned back to the arguing pair and saw that they were literally in each other's faces now.

"Guys, we need to do something about this. Its only a matter of time before it gets worse." Libby walked over to a booth and sat down. The two boys followed and they started brainstorming. After a while of thinking, the trio began to lose hope. Sheen then spoke up.  
"I have some ideas but most of them consist of either one them moving or we could always go back in time and prevented them from meeting but that may cause some damage to the timeline." At these, Libby and Carl nodded in agreement.  
"Those two have agrued since they met and only stopped when you guys hooked up. Was there ever a time between that they were nice to each other?" Carl asked. Libby then jumped up in excitement.  
"Yes there was! Remember that time that Jimmy took us to prove to Cindy that the Equator was invisible?" Sheen and Carl nodded.  
"Well Cindy told me later on that she nor Jimmy argue that entire time they were there." Libby explained.  
"So what are you saying?"  
"If we took them back to that island, leave them for a couple of days maybe they can work out their issues." Libby replied excitedly. Sheen and Carl looked at her and then each other before shrugging their shoulders. Whatever they can do to stop the bickering is fine by them.  
"How are we going to get them to go?" Sheen asked. Libby smiled "Leave that to me."

The following day, students burst out the front doors of the school, not only happy to be let out early but also for the next week they was no school. Spring Break had finally arrived. Many students filled the parking lot, trying to get out as fast as possible.

"Finally its spring break! I thought it wouldn't get here fast enough." Sheen exclaimed. His friends and girlfriend nodded their agreement.  
"So guys, any specific plans for the next week?" Libby asked. The others replied with shakes of their heads. _'Perfect'_ she thought. "Well I was think if all of us can get together and maybe head to Hawaii or something?".  
"That be awesome." Cindy exclaimed.  
"I think that can be arranged." agreed Jimmy. As Jimmy and Cindy walked ahead, the others lingered behind sharing identical smiles of triumph. This plan might actually work!

TBC...

_I will try to get this done as quick as possible since it will only be a two part story. My college midterms were last week and I don't have much to deal with right now so I can write this up quicker. If you wonder what exactly they argued about in the beginning it will be answered in the next part though when it comes to these two it usually isn't anything major._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again. I don't own Jimmy Neutron. This is the last part to this story and I hope you enjoy it. Also i forgot to mention in the last chapter that I put a () next to third grade because I'm not sure if Jimmy did move to Retroville at that time.

* * *

After being dropped off at Libby's house by Jimmy; Sheen, Carl and Libby started formulating their plan. It took many cans of Purple Flurps, a bowl of chips and some TV (for Sheen) to keep them going. For some reason, planning how to make Jimmy and Cindy to stop fighting took alot of work! Finally it was time for the boys to leave; Libby promising them a detailed plan as they left before Sheen gave her a long kiss goodbye.

Two Days Later...

The gang gathered in Jimmy's front yard, each checking and rechecking to see if they brought what they needed for the trip. When Jimmy and Cindy were finally out of ear shot, the others gather to hear the final plan details.

"So Libs, whats the plan?" Sheen asked.

"Ok, I figured we would need a good idea to convince Jimmy to land on the island and I came up with two. It's either a) one of us fakes a really bad stomach cramp/flu as we near the island and say we have to land for whatever reason or b) when near the island we ask to go there for old times sake, as in we want to "check" it out. Whichever we go with, I already wrote a letter to them explaining why we left them there" Libby said.  
"Wow...I have one smart girlfriend!" Sheen exclaimed. Libby blushed at that before telling him to settle down. Carl then said "I think that second one is better cause we wouldn't be lying exactly."  
"True" Libby and Sheen agreed. As they were finishing the plan details, Cindy and Jimmy emerged from the backyard with a larger cooler which was probably filled with Purple Flurp.  
"Is everybody ready?" Jimmy shouted as he headed to the pilot's seat in his rocket. Shouts of excitement were heard as the gang situated themselves on board.

"Ok then...here we go!". The gang gripped the arms of their chairs as the force of take off cause them to be pressed against the chair. Once they were in the air, they removed their seatbelts and went on with their business. Libby, Sheen and Carl sat in the table in the back. You see, since they left elementary school, Jimmy decided to update some of his ships. He had installed a table to be able to not only eat but play games; a microwave,refrigrator and other usual kitchen appliances made up the back of the ship.

"Libby, I've been thinking. Do you remember exactly where that island is?" Carl asked, mouth stuffed with food.

"First of, don't talk with food in your mouth. Second, no I don't but I'll go and ask Jimmy about it. You know casually." Libby replied. She got up from the table and head to the front. Cindy could be seen looking out the window, just staring into the ocean. Libby sighed and thought _'Man I hope this works!'_. Once she got to Jimmy, she sat in the co-pilot seat. For a few second neither one spoke until Jimmy finally did.

"What brings you up here?" He asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that we are nearing the island that we found years ago." she asked casually. Jimmy and Cindy momentarly froze at this. Neither one had forgotten about the island: they were stranded, alone, and probably had the best (sometimes worst) times on it. On there their true feelings surface but weren't vocalized as they had been found. He had given her a gift in which to this day she kept it safe.

"Yes we are. What brought this on?" Cindy asked.

"Well I was thinking about it and I kinda wanted to check it out. Never got to do much it the last time so I figured why not." Libby replied. She hoped that they would buy it or she will have to resort to the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know..." Jimmy started.

"Come on Jim, just a quick look around. 30 minutes tops, promise." Sheen said. He was already getting impatient with Cindy and Jimmy stalling.

"Argh, fine. We'll just look around to see if anything has change and then we leave .I'm been waiting to got to Hawaii for a long time." Cindy said, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Ok...who died and made you pilot Vortex?" Jimmy argued.

"Oh so I can't say anything cause if I remember I'm part of this trip!" Cindy argued back. At this point Libby backed away, knowing another arguement was to begin. She figured if they continue arguing even when on the island they would not notice herself the others slipping away, at least not right away. Libby saw the island up ahead and smiled.

They had landed on the island and even the two rivals managed to stop argueing to reminisce the time they spent on the island. Cindy snuck a peek at him but quickly turned away when she saw him look at her. She couldn't help but sigh, wishing they were alone and could treat each like the first time.

"So...who's gonne be our tour guide?" Sheen asked. He knew that the pair would argue to lead and that is why he asked.

"We should go this way." Jimmy pointed to a dirt trail leading into the forest.

"No this way." Cindy said. Jimmy could feel his eye began to twitch. _'Does this woman ever just go along!'_ he thought angerly.

"Seems like you forgot which way to go cause that way you suggest would only lead to trouble." Jimmy shouted as he walked to the trees.

"How do you know?"

"I have photographic memory or did you forget?" Cindy was trailing behind him but neither notice that the others weren't following. Once they start fighting everything else disappears.

When they were a good distance away, Libby and the boys were quickly to go with the plan. They grabbed Jimmy and Cindy's stuff and placed in on the sand. Libby paced a white envelope on top of their bags.

"Should we leave now?" Carl asked. He looked nervous, drumming his fingers together.

"One more minute, then we go." Libby replied. When it looked like they were far enough, they ran into the ship. Libby quickly punched the coordinates for Maui, situated herself on the pilot's chair and after a quick countdown, hit the 'launch' button.

Deep in the woods...

"Hold on...is that my rocket?" Jimmy asked as they stood still. When realization hit, they ran as fast as possible to the shore. Once they got there, they stared in disbelief as the ship flew further away.

"I can't believe them!" Jimmy fumed. They trick them to land on the island and then left...with his rocket. Cindy let out a shriek before noticing something on their bags.

"Hey, they left a note." She opened it up and read aloud:

_Dear Jimmy and Cindy,_

_By the time you read this, we'll be on our way to Hawaii. I know that both of you will be mad but in the end_

_you will thank us...hopefully. We left your stuff there and enough food fo at least 3 days. We are doing this cause we_

_care about you both and want for you to stop arguing. See you later._

_Love,_

_Libby, Sheen and Carl_

"This is just great. I was so happy on heading to Hawaii and what do I get instead? Four days alone with Neutron on a deserted island!" Cindy fumed as she gather her bags. Jimmy cringed at what she said and was grateful she didn't see it. He got his stuff and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find where we can built our treehouses like last time. I think that it may start to rain." Cindy replied, looking in the distance at the dark clouds. They seem to be heading their way but it was still early to know. They walked for a few minutes until they saw a group of trees gathered closely and figured that it would be perfect for their houses. Settling their stuff down, they jumped in quickly, gathering the necessary tools and supplies and before long were hard at work.

Three Hours Later...

Jimmy collapsed on the floor after putting in the last detail. He and Cindy managed to somehow recreate the same treehouse they used last time but with some added features. Since the last time they were here they didn't have anything aside from the clothes they had worn, some adjustments were made to fit their luggage and of course their grown bodies. Jimmy turned to his right to see Cindy sit down on a log by the fire. He couldn't help but stare, she was so beautiful! The glow from the flame made her golden hair shimmer, it made her basically glow. He continued to stare until she felt his eyes on her and finally looked away when she looked over at him. When he was able to stand, he strolled over to her and sat on the log. For a few minutes they just sat in silence but it was broken by sound of sneezing.

"Are you getting sick?" Jimmy asked her after her 4th sneeze in a row. She started to shake her head no but stopped after and a loud sneeze overcame her.

"Maybe you should go inside?"

"I'm fine. Don't tell me what do." Cindy replied iritated.

"I am trying to help you. You don't have to bite my head off." Jimmy answered back. He honestly has no idea how anyone can put up with such a bad attitude!

"I don't need your help sneeze. I am capable of taking care of myself." Cindy rose from the log and grabbed a Purple Flurp. She turned and walked toward the tree houses but instead of going up she continued into the jungle.

"Where are you going?!" He shouted. No answer. Jimmy growled and ponder if he should follow her. Why should he since she treats him so nasty? _'I couldn't live with the guilt if anything happens to her'_ he thought. grabbing a flashlight, Jimmy ran into the jungle in search of her.

Hawaii

"This is the best vacation ever!" Sheen screamed as he weaved through the giant waves. Since arrive in Hawaii, the trio found that the island was truly one of the most beautiful and adventurous. Once settling down in the hostal own by a relative of Libby's, they ran down to the beach and have been there ever since. Sheen had quickly took to surfing while Libby worked on getting some sun unlike Carl who constantly rubbed sunscreen on himself. Even with all the activities, Libby keep the thought of her other two friends on her mind.

"What do you think they are up to Libby?" Carl asked.

" I don't know but I hope that they have tried to be civil with each other".

* * *

"Leave me alone Neutron!!" Cindy manage to get that out before another violent cough came up.

"I know that you don't want my help but going off by yourself here is not the smartest thing!' Jimmy said "Also you are going to get pnemonia if you don't get back to the tree house."

"Why do you care?" Cindy turned to him and looked him the eye. At that moment a lightning lit up the sky and rain poured down on them

"Now is not the time to argue." He reached for arm but she yanked it out the way. "What is your problem Vortex? I'm trying to be nice here but your attitude ain't helping! Honestly what did I do to you recently that caused you to restart our argueing?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do!" He grabbed her arm again "Just tell me!"

"My parents are divorcing and I can't do anything about it!!" she screamed before falling to the ground, coughing. Jimmy stood there in shock; he didn't know her parents that well but wouldn't have thought something like divorce would happen. He looked down and saw that she was shaking. He kneeled next to her and before he gave it a second thought he put his arms around her. She momentarly froze but then slowly let her guard down and turned to bury her face in his neck. He waited for her to calm down to get the story and as he waited, rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"They started fighting heavily last summer." She began "By Halloween they were sleeping in separate rooms. I wasn't going to think it was so bad, you know, hoping it would blow over. It didn't." She stopped and looked up at him "Two weeks before Christmas they sat me down and told they were gonna divorce. I tried to change their mind but they were so set on it that my pleas meant nothing."

"Thats why you've been fighting with me.'

"Part of it. Three days after they told me, my boyfriend broke up with me." Jimmy remember hearing about it in English class.

"I'm so sorry Cindy." His grip on her tightened "And I don't pity you if thats what you are thinking."

"Thanks and I should apologize for being a total bitch to you. You don't deserve it."

"No problem." He stared into her eyes and the next thing he knew, they were kissing. How long he had waited to do this? They continued to kiss until he remembered she was sick and needed attention. He stopped her protest when he pulled away, scooped her in his arms and carried her back to the houses.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Cindy replied sweetly as she cuddled into his arms. Once they got back to safety, Jimmy gave her some antibotics to stop pnemonia from settling in. She fell into a peaceful sleep, after knowing that he would be next to her when she woke up. When she woke up hours later she saw that the sun was rising and that he was in fact still next to her, sleeping soundly. He woke minutes later and prepared breakfast. After eating, Jimmy asked what should they do that day.

"We should recreate that day the first time we were here." Cindy replied. He nodded and stretch out his hand, which she took eagerly. Hands laced, they headed into the jungle for a fun day.

Somehow they were do everything again with a couple of additions. Reaching the lake they had seen before, they opted for a swim.

"Want to see me swing into-" he stopped mid sentence as Cindy removed her cover dress. He felt his cheeks burn up as her maturing body was revealed to him; smooth looking skin shined in the sun light, tight muscles showing she worked out. She wore a white bikini that fitted her to a 'T'. When she looked over, he turned and dove into the water. She soon followed and began a playful game of splashing each other.

"Eep!" Cindy shrieked as one of Jimmy's hand caressed her side when he tried to catch her.

"Are you ticklish?" Jimmy asked, a devilish smile gracing his face.

"No." She slowly moved away from him but went faster as he neared.

"I think you did and now I have found a weakness!" He pounced on her. She tried to get away but he had a strong grip. Both teens' laughter could be heard through the jungle. After a while, they slowed their laughter until both were staring into each other's eyes.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't we date? I always thought that after everything that happen in 5th grade that we would get together." Cindy looked down, waiting.

"I don't know. I thought that we had to be better friends before anything but then we got into junior high, we had so much to do and it seems like it wouldn't go further."

"But Sheen and Libby got together..." she trailed off sadly.

"I know but neither have any enemies and I couldn't bear the thought at that time, even now, of my worst enemy uses you to defeat me."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes but to see you get hurt would kill me." At this, both teens fell silent. Cindy stared at him and felt the love for him grow. She cupped his chin and turned his face to her. Before he could say anything, she covered his mouth with her. He moaned softly as she licked his lips for entrance; tongues duel and before long they were panting for breath.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this-" he said as she latched her mouth to his neck "- but I don't think either of us wants to drown."

Cindy removed herself from him and together they swam to the shore. Heading to their place, they held hands and talked about what they were to do to get back at the others.

The next day, Jimmy and Cindy found themselves packing before the others were to arrive tomorrow. They decided to have a lazy day near the beach shore, mostly kissing and cuddling. After a serious talk the night before they agreed that it would take some of their worse enemies to break them apart and they will have each others back in whatever situation. As the sun was setting they huddle together in front of the fire, sipping on coconuts.

"I want to give you something." Jimmy blurted out of the blue. She looked up at him, hopeful it was another pearl.

"Before I do, I wanted to know that maybe every year at this time we could come here, kinda like an getaway or something."

Cindy smiled "I'd like that." He returned her smile, reached behind him and pulled out another mullusk like the last time. Cindy's smile widen and opened it.

"Thank you so much! How many did you have to open this time?"

"Only 104." They laughed at this and settled on watching the sunset.

Following Day

Att early morning, sounds of a space engine could be heard and at that Jimmy and Cindy got to work on their 'payback'. When the ship landed, Cindy headed down towards the ship, shouting "Thank god you're here! One more day I surely would go crazy from dealing with HIM!" She pointed at Jimmy. She was trying so hard to not laugh at her friends' expressions. Libby, Sheen and Carl stood at the ship entrance, jaws drop and the same thought running through their heads: _'It didn't work?!'_.

"Like it wasn't any better for me Vortex!" Jimmy screamed back.

Libby stepped forward "You guys didn't work it out?"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They mananged to get a "Gotcha!" before a new round of laughter began.

"Haha, very funny" Libby said, a smile on her face. When the two stopped their laughter, they grabbed their stuff and walked to their places on the ship.

"Look guys, we want to apologize for leaving you there." Carl said, Libby and Sheen nodded behind him.

"Its okay. Actually we want to thank you for doing it cause it helped us." Jimmy reached over to placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Finally!" They all laughed at Sheen's outburst before blasting off. When they reached home, Libby pulled Cindy to the side.

"Glad you two are together."

"Thanks and it wouldn't have happen if you weren't meddling."

Libby smiled before saying "One thing that has been bothering me since that fight the other day."

"What?"

"What _exactly_ were you two fighting about?"

"Oh, if Thomas Edison really discovered the lightbulb."

"Did he?"

"Nope."

"Yes he did." Jimmy said as he passed by therm.

"No he didn't"

"He did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Libby sighed "I knew they wouldn't stop completely." She worked over to Sheen and started home. She looked back to see the two in a passionate hug. _'At least now the town will be more quiet.'_ she thought.

The End!

Note: Yay I finished! After writing this, I think that I will stick to one shots because I don't want to continue writing stories that take months to write though it shouldn't. With that, I will be writing a prequel to 'Super Sweet Sixteen' and I hope that it will be written and post soon if school will allow it. The semester is ending and some of my teacher are trying to get so much in a short time but I will put it up.


End file.
